Typically, printing from a computer system occurs through the use of a printer driver. A printer driver is a piece of software that converts data to be printed to a form specific to a printer, which allows an application to perform printing without being aware of the technical details of each printer model. Upon either an application launch or during a print command load time, the application will call an instance of the printer driver and provide the user with a graphical user interface (GUI) to set the desired printer driver settings.
Often during printing a job is unable to be completed for one of various reasons. In some instances, a job can automatically resume printing upon the occurrence of an error. For example, upon the occurrence of a hardware error (e.g., errors like paper jam or tray empty), the job resumes automatically once the error is fixed on the printer.
Another problem may involve network/communication problems between a TotalFlow Production Manager (TFPM) print connector and the hardware. In this example, the job will be in an error state and may not have the actual number of pages printed. The job may have completed printing without the TFPM being aware. A manual option is provided in this instance to resume the job if the printing did not complete.
However in other situations, the job may not be able to automatically resume on the printer, and the TFPM cannot automatically resume the job due to being unaware of the exact number of pages printed.
Accordingly, a mechanism to reprint remaining pages and copies of a job upon the occurrence of an error is desired.